ABC Medianet/LA X, Parts 1
LOST: LAX - SEASON PREMIERE THE AFTERMATH FROM JULIET'S DETONATION OF THE HYDROGEN BOMB IS REVEALED, ON THE SEASON PREMIERE OF ABC'S "LOST" A 2008 recipient of the prestigious Peabody Award and awarded the 2005 Emmy and 2006 Golden Globe for Best Drama Series, "Lost" returns for its final season of action-packed mystery and adventure - that will continue to bring out the very best and the very worst in the people who are lost - on the season premiere of "Lost," TUESDAY, FEBRUARY 2 (9:00-11:00 p.m., ET) on ABC. Oceanic Air flight 815 tore apart in mid-air and crashed on a Pacific island, leaving 48 passengers alive and stranded on a remote island in the South Pacific. The survivors include a diverse group of people from different walks of life - a doctor, an escaped fugitive, a con man, an Iraqi interrogator, a married Korean couple and a man formerly confined to a wheelchair who is now inexplicably healed. As the castaways attempt to get home, flashbacks (and forwards) illuminate their troubled lives before and after the crash, when the island they find themselves stranded on begins to slowly reveal its mysterious nature. Faith, reason, destiny and free will all clash as the island offers opportunities for both corruption and redemption... but as to its true purpose? That's the greatest mystery of all. With only 18 original hours left until the final episode airs, the island's violent shifts through time were ended by Locke when he traveled off-island in an attempt to persuade the Oceanic 6 to return. Back on the island, the survivors' stay in late ‘70s Dharmaville was over when their covers were blown and they were accused of aiding "The Others," and Sayid was gravely wounded during their flight. In addition, Ben killed Jacob at Locke's request. But since Locke's body was found to still be inside the coffin, exactly who – or what – is John Locke? And if Juliet was successful in detonating the hydrogen bomb, was she able to reset time, allowing Oceanic Air 815 to land safely in Los Angeles, or was the island destroyed along with all of its inhabitants? On the season premiere episode, , the aftermath from Juliet's detonation of the hydrogen bomb is revealed. "Lost" stars Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Nestor Carbonell as Richard Alpert, Emilie de Ravin as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jeff Fahey as Frank Lapidus, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Ken Leung as Miles, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Terry O'Quinn as Locke and Zuleikha Robinson as Ilana. "LA X" Parts 1 & 2 written by Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse and directed by Jack Bender. "Lost" is broadcast in 720 Progressive (720P), ABC's selected HDTV format, with 5.1-channel surround sound and Spanish subtitles via secondary closed captioning. A TV parental guideline will be assigned closer to airdate. For more information on "Lost," visit ABC.com ABC Media Relations: Jeff Fordis (818) 460-6676 Erin Felentzer (818) 460-6642 Category:ABC Medianet